The use of solar energy to power electrolytic cells has received widespread attention in view of recent energy resource depletion and environmental pollution awareness. The production of hydrogen from electrolytic cells and the use of solar energy to power such cells has been recognized as a marriage of two arts which has great potential in the solution of both these problems. And while much work has been done on improving the efficiency of such systems, note commonly assigned and copending applications Ser. Nos. 956,760, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,814; 956,761 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,813; 56,565 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,301; and 65,824 filed Nov. 1, 1978, Nov. 1, 1978; July 11, 1979; and Aug. 13, 1979 respectively, most of this work has centered on the use of conventional electrolytic cells. In a conventional electrolytic or photochemical cell an electrical connection is required between the anode and cathode and such connection is generally external to the cell. In order to produce large amounts of hydrogen from such systems, a considerable number of photoanodes and cathodes would be required, and there is a natural loss of efficiency because of the distance required between such electrodes. Attempts at minimizing this problem have included reducing the distance between the electrodes to reduce the I.sup.2 R losses in the electrolyte. Note, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,751.
What is needed in the art is a processing system with increased efficiency to improve on systems of the prior art.